Pocky
by ama-maa
Summary: This simple yet utterly delicious treat can do so, so much… but sadly not for you, Len.  One-shot.


**A/N:** Well, since I basically have no stories at all, I decided to make one uber short one-shot. It's not all that romantic (and quite cliché too), but it relates to RinxLen in a way. I hope ya'll like it! Oh, and I'm very, very sorry if there's already a Vocaloid story out there that had this idea.

Heads up! The way this is written was an experiment. Obviously -in the story- _You_ is Len and _her_ is Rin.

BTW, this was totally inspired by an artwork on dA of Len, Rin and his Pocky.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Vocaloids, Kingdom Hearts, the idea or Pocky. If I did, RinxLen would be canon and Pocky sticks would have a Kagamine flavour... whatever that heck it is. /shot

* * *

_**Pocky**_

_This simple yet utterly delicious treat can do so, so much… but sadly not for you, Len._

* * *

You walk around the house in a bored fashion, looking for anyone or anything to entertain you. You search around for a luscious banana, hoping that anyone knows where one is, but to your dismay there is none in sight. Sadly, you begin to mope around even more for not being able to eat such a scrumptious treat. However, deep down you secretly hope to get a way for _her_ to notice you in everyway possible. Yes- even though it reaches your perverted stage.

To your surprise, you see a box of Pocky lying in the corner to the kitchen's counter. At first, you don't heed about such edible treats at first, but a thought then strikes you.

Hurriedly, you go to the box of Pockies and take one out- it's already open, mind you. As you gently hold the skinny –in a way you could say it's scrawny- treat, you rethink your oh-so-'brilliant' plan in your head as you drool over your delightful thought. Your patience cracks in an instant as you head on trying to find her with your Pocky still in hand on the non-chocolate-covered part.

Luckily for you, you manage to find her chilling out in the game room playing Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep on her PSP. For a minute there, you wonder how on earth she managed to get a game that hasn't even been released yet, but the question vanishes as you see her cute face in concentration. You instantly blush, but you begin to make your way down to her on the comfy couch.

You wait a while, but eventually she looks up from her paused game with a questioned look on her face, making you flush even more. _Keep my composure_, you keep on repeating in your head. As soon as she sees you blush, she lightly giggles. You think you won't make it.

However, the gods of bananas have blessed you by finally making your move; your Pocky begins to make its way to your mouth. You softly bite half of your Pocky so that it wouldn't split in half, the other half still sticking out.

"Share?" You managed to burble with the Pocky stick still hanging.

Your heart begins to race rapidly as you smile -Pocky still sticking out, by the way- as her features form a smile and she leans in to bite the other half of the treat.

Your plan's working; she's finally going to kiss you, even though it's in the weirdest way. You close your eyes waiting for the melting contact.

_Snap!_

Who knew, but both your heart and this treat made that wretched sound. Your eyes opened almost too abruptly as you stare at her munching away her half of the Pocky that she split in half with her hand, still containing contentment in her features. You don't move; you're too socked and heartbroken at what has just occured.

"Thanks!" She smiles brightly again as she resumes back to her game in full concentration.

You're lost in your thoughts. Your plan was to have her to kiss you by sharing two halves of a Pocky with your mouths, but you realize that's all a fantasy- well, with her, that is. You tried to kiss her so many times, and when you finally have a plan, it doesn't work. Yeah, you're hopeless, alright!

Finally, your body starts to function again as you saunter to your room in pure gloom.

You promise yourself to never to read anymore romantic fanfictions, mangas, or to see anymore artworks- it might just give you more soon-to-be-doomed fantasies like this.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? I know- this was a pointless one-shot, ha ha.

If you've seen the picture I'm talking about, you can tell that's it's quite different. Ah, but it's okay, right?

Review if you wish~


End file.
